


Together At Last

by RedTheWeeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: High School AU, Karma And Nagisa are cute, M/M, Second Karmagisa Fan fic, karmagisa - Freeform, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheWeeb/pseuds/RedTheWeeb
Summary: Karma and Nagisa had been separated for six months during and after summer break. Let’s see how it goes





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this and thank you if you read the first one. Next time I’ll try for a different ship or fandom, I’ve just been really enjoying Assassination Classroom and Karmagisa

~Karma’s POV~

Ugh...being a senior sucks. Gotta wake up, go to school, do work then go home and do more work. Wanna know what’s worse? Having your best friend leave during summer break with barely any warning then suddenly you can only talk to him once a month by calling him but that just isn’t enough when they get constantly interrupted by his friends or he’s unable to call at all. I’ve been going insane! The only people I have here are Okuda, Maehara and Isogai but Maehara and Isogai are always ignoring me while Maehara flirts with Isogai and Okuda is shy. But luckily tomorrow is my big day, the day I get to see Nagisa. It’s weird to think that I’ve known him since year one of junior high up to now where we’re in the last year of high school. It’s so weird. Anyway, for today I’ll just have to live. I get up, get ready and head out. I arrive to my first hour and sigh, Professor Bitch. She started teaching here after that year at 3-E, she wanted to see what real teaching was like and enjoyed it, she teaches english. When she sees me walk in she seductively bends over my desk, I sit in the back. I can almost feel all the boys staring at us. “What do you want?” I said, feeling annoyed

“I was just wondering how you’re feeling about Nagisa coming back? It must feel amazing having your lover come back.”

“He’s not my lover.”

“You don’t need to lie, you’ve already told me” she said in a teasing voice

Ugh, I can’t believe that I did that. I was stressed one day and I let it slip out, she hasn’t shut up ever since. We heard the bell ring and she winked at me and walked back to her desk. Ok, so if it isn’t clear I do kinda like Nagisa, I meant to tell him during break but you know how that went. I don’t even know if he likes guys, I mean he did go on this trip with Kayano so they probably ended up getting together. Just the thought of that makes me sad, Nagisa with her instead of me. 

——————————

~Nagisa’s POV~

I’ve been on this trip for six months now, and I can’t help but regret not taking Karma all because of a stupid argument we had over me looking like a girl! I never thought I’d miss him this much though, I miss his red hair, his cheesy one liners, his cute golden eyes, I just miss everything I guess. I feel a slight tug at my shoulder “Nagisa, wake up. You can’t be asleep forever!” Kayano yells, beginning to shake me. I hate her sometimes, “Let me sleep in peace.” I say with an annoyed tone, she eventually forces me to get up after she rips the blanket off me and threatens to delay our plane back home tomorrow, I know she wouldn’t but I still don’t like that thought. We walk to our hotel rooms table to eat some cereal. Kayano looks at me with a smug look, just begging me to ask her why. I sigh “What?”

“You excited for tomorrow?” She teased

“Yeah, anything that’ll finally keep me away from you”

“Hmph!” He crossed her arm and childishly stomped

I sounded like I was joking but putting it bluntly I wanna get away from her so I can rest in Karma’s arms forever even though well, we’re not dating but it’s a nice thought I suppose. Tomorrow is gonna be amazing I hope. I do actually have to call Karma today but he’s in school, I sigh and finish up my cereal. I just hope tomorrow will go well


	2. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s show time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Surprising but sure, go ahead

~Karma’s POV~ 

Well. It’s the next day. He called me yesterday just reminding me about today, that about it. Either way I’m waiting at the airport, looking for him. I look around nervously “Did he make it?” I ask myself as if I’d get an answer. Suddenly I get a text, I hastily pull out my phone, the text reads ‘You may wanna turn around’ wait what? I turn around and am greeted with a great amount of warmth “Karma! How have you been?” Says the short blue haired assassin. I smile and pick him up, hugging him at this height, his cheeks turning a bit pink “I’ve been great, you?” I say 

“I’ve been doing alright.” he says, sounding a bit unenthusiastic about it. I decide to not question it 

“So where is Kayano?”

“She already went home with her parents, I was thinking we could go to your house”

“Sounds good to me!” I say enthusiastically. I can’t believe I finally have him back, I get my sweet little Nagisa back! 

Man, I sound obsessed and to some extent I am, he’s the angel to my devil, the cloud to my rain, the comparison to another comparison, these are boring. 

We eventually get to my house and we take off our shoes and head into my room, he puts his stuff down and flops onto my bed, taking a deep breath and smiling wide. He seems so relaxed here, usually I’d ask him what we should do but for now I’ll just let him lay down

———————————

~Nagisa’s POV~

I feel the world start to disappear, I see nothing but myself, Karma and this comfy bed. Everything seems so peaceful now. Karma lays down next to me and lays a hand on my shoulder “Good to have you back” he says.

He’s been treating me quite nice today, usually he’d be teasing me relentlessly but today he’s been nothing but kind and caring, I mean; he made me dinner. He’s never done something like that before without messing with me and saying it’s a date even though that’d be nice. Eventually I call my mom and tell her I’ll be home tomorrow. 

It’s night time and Karma told me to sleep in his bed and that he’ll take the floor, I offered him to sleep next to me but he said that he doesn’t mind and that he wanted me to enjoy my first night back. I feel so special, I feel so bubbly, I feel so tired...good night

Just as I start to fall asleep I see a pair of golden eyes staring at me through the darkness. Why? Why is he staring at me? “K...Karma? What are you doing?” He looked nervous, he thought I was asleep already “Just checking on you, Nagisa!” He said in a shaky voice. I give a gentle smile “I already offered you the bed if you want, I don’t mind sharing as long as you promise not to hog the blanket” I said. He nods and stands up, preparing his stuff- Why is he shirtless?! He never did before. He must’ve saw me staring at his chest cause he smirked and teased me “What? We’re both boys; at least I hope we are, still haven’t found out yet.” good old Karma. 

I roll my eyes and roll over, feeling a hand go over me “Six months is an a long time Nagisa. I’m so glad I can finally see you every day again. I was scared that you weren’t coming back for a while.” he said; nearly breaking my heart “Karma,” I said “I would never just up and leave you, that’d be horrible.” He smiles and nods. We close our eyes and drift off to sleep. I dream about chocolate, tons and tons of it. Damn, I’ve been with Kayano too long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, did you upload these in the same day? Double daily update?!” No, I just had these pre typed


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says

~Karma’s POV~

 

I wake up in what I assume to be the middle of the night and Nagisa is gone. He probably woke up before me for some reason, how peculiar. I get up and stretch, then walk around the house, he’s nowhere to be found. This is strange. Why would he just leave like that? Does he not enjoy my company? Does he not want me around him? What did I do wrong? 

Is this some kinda dream where I’ll wake up and boom he’s right there? Actually that’d be pretty nice, why would I complain about that? Maybe then we could have a hot make-out scene, that outta get this some views.

My thoughts spring around in my head when I hear a yawn from behind me and a quiet, soft voice “Karma? What are you doing awake?” I turn around towards the kitchen, Nagisa was in the doorway. “Where were you?” I said in a worried voice

“I was outside” He said

“Why?”

“I just wanted some air, got a problem with that?” 

I look at a nearby clock and yell “At one in the morning?!”. He nods and says “Yeah! I had woken up and I wanted some air!”

I sigh and bring him back to my room. I pick him up and put him in my bed and join him, “I could’ve just walked” he said. I put a finger over his mouth “Oh, hush. I can help every now and then.” He giggles in response, I smile and rustle his long hair, he wanted to cut it but I convinced him to keep it this way. 

I wrap my arm around him again and whisper in his ear “Good night..”

 

—————————

~Morning, 8:00 AM~

I decided to stay home today for Nagisa, not like I’d be late on homework, seriously I feel like I’m correcting the teachers sometimes. I feel a strange warmth on my body. I open my eyes and it’s Nagisa, had he slept on me?

I feel my face turning a slight tint of red, he looks adorable! I carefully pull him off, trying not to wake him up; I don’t need a grumpy Nagisa on his first proper day back. I get up and start making eggs, no bacon but he’ll just have to survive for now. I have sausage and before you say anything, ha ha you’re very clever and wise, I’ll give you a trophy later.

I finish up the eggs for now and put them on a plate, putting some salt on them, I pour some strawberry milk into a cup and I walk into my room. I see him stretching then patting the bed next to him, looking for me since apparently he’s too bothered to open his eyes.

“Good morning darlin’, how’d you sleep?” I say in a melodic voice, he rubs his eyes and looks at me “I’m not your darling!” He says “And I slept fine, thank you”. I set up a foldable table by the bed and place the food on it.

Just then I run into the kitchen and run back to Nagisa, sausage in hand -my god- and I put it on his plate “Hey!” He says in a whiny voice “You took a bite of this already!”. I chuckle and say “I was just making sure it wasn’t poisoned!” he pouts and gets to eating

—————————

~Nagisa’s POV~ 

I don’t deserve this, a shirtless redhead serving me breakfast in bed, it’s so unbelievable that it rhymes. I finish up my breakfast and he comes and cleans it up, refusing my offer to help, saying he has it and that I’ve done enough work already even though all I did was stuff my face.

What has gotten into him? Was I gone that long? I felt kinda bad for him, he’s acting like I was gone for centuries, he just wanted me to be happy and I can’t give him anything in return unless I wanna give this story a smut warning.

He sits down next to me and holds my hand “It’s so weird.” he says in a gentle voice “For now on you’ll just be minutes or even seconds away instead of hours away. Any time I want I can see you” I see joyful tears build up in his eyes. I feel like I could cry too, am I this special to him? 

I get onto his lap and hug him, it being weird since he’s still shirtless! “I’m glad I can finally be here for you too” I say “I’m more than just glad, I’m overjoyed. Words can’t begin connect how happy I am to be here”. He was actually crying now, but I guess that just means I did a good job. 

I have a good feeling about all this, maybe there’s just a bit more to us than just friendship. Nah, I doubt he feels that way about me, not like I care; not at all, why would I? Not like I care if he hangs out around Okuda or Rio and don’t even get me started on how Professor Bitch looked at him! Ugh, I’m getting so fussy over nothing.

Eventually I get up, he seems a bit disappointed. I giggle and walk out of the room, I take a seat on the couch and he sits next to me, we spend the rest of the morning flipping through channels and watching TV.

He cuddles me the entire time and the only thing I can think is, do friends do this? I mean, he constantly hugs me, cuddles me and not gonna lie there were a couple kisses here and there yet somehow we’re friends. Not like I’m complaining, just being with him is enough to me but imagine being in a serious relationship with him.


	4. Home time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s that time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight non-fluff in here. Nothing too bad though.

~Karma’s POV~

We watch tv until a bit past 1 PM. I look at Nagisa who was staring at me and not looking at the tv. He automatically jerks his head towards the tv, how adorable. I smirk “So, how are you liking the show?” I say, he replies by punching my shoulder and looking away.

Later on I decide it’s finally time to get up, despite how comfortable I was -and Nagisa’s whining-. I ruffle his hair and get up, stretching. I look at him and he stubbornly stays down, crossing his arms. I sigh and say “Am I seriously gonna have to drag you off the damn couch?” He nodded in response. As soon as I reach for Nagisa he tries to scratch me like a cat in which I grab his hands “Nagisa, I’ll give you one more chance to get up before I stomp your head into the ground”. Nagisa rolled his eyes and unwillingly got up.

Throughout the day we talked and played until finally Nagisa had to go home. It really hurt when I saw him waving at me from the front of his house, like a hole that was once filled is empty again. I see him finally enter the house and after a short second I feel worried cause I know that his mother isn’t gonna be so nice about him leaving for so long, I’ve seen what she could do and it isn’t pretty. 

I realized I was standing there long enough for Nagisa to turn on the lights in his room and look back at me. He had a confused look on his face as he slowly waved at me. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment as I waved back and started walking down the street towards my house. What a day it’s been.

————————

~~Nagisa’s POV~~

Well that was weird, he was just standing there watching my house. How long had he been there? Why had he been there? Whatever, not like I care. He was probably just retying his shoelaces. 

I hear a couple footsteps outside my door, it was my mom. She had been a bit nicer ever since 3-E but not by too much. She never really got too physical but physical enough to leave a red mark or two, maybe even a bruise sometimes. I knew she isn’t so happy about me being gone for so long.

I hear a knock on my door and she came in with a slightly off putting look on her face. I know that look, she’s planning something and that’s never good. She walked closer and closer and closer. Each step she took being louder and more menacing than the next. Finally she was just inches away from me and she said with a voice “How was your trip darling? I’d like to know!”. She may seem happy but trust me, she is the most bipolar person I know. The happier she is now the angrier she’ll be in a few seconds.

————————

~~Back to Karma~~

I feel a sudden rush of worry hit me as I walk into my house. Whatever, he’ll my fine. My little angel will be alright, he won’t be hurt. All these thoughts rush into my head but are cut off when I get a text from Rio. It was nothing special or anything. It was just her telling me that OH MY GOD ANOTHER SONIC NINJA MOVIE IS COMING OUT, WHAT. She said that she didn’t even like the series but she knew I did, how sweet.

I step into my room and collapse on the bed, most of the bad thoughts from earlier are gone now. I just hope that he’ll text me if something goes wrong. I crawl onto my pillow and feel an immediate sense of loneliness knowing that Nagisa won’t be here. Whatever, I’ve survived with sleeping by myself before, I can do it again. Just need to close my eyes and sleep...yep, that simple....I miss Nagisa.


	5. Together again...again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t updated in awhile. My bad

~Karma’s POV~

It’s around 1 Am and I still can’t sleep. No matter how much I twist and turn I just can’t seem to do it. I guess I’m just too worried about Nagisa. I don’t trust his mother, she’s a crooked women who deserves nothing more than to rot. Whatever, he’s probably fine. He’s probably sleeping in his bed, god I hope he is. Maybe I can call him right now and if he picks up it proves he’s awake! 

I pick up my phone and call him, this is the first time I can say I’m calling someone and hoping they don’t pick up. Suddenly I hear a soft and cute “Hello..? Who is it?” And I feel my heart beating at a million miles per hour now, “The one and only~” I say, he replies with “Karma, why are you calling me at this hour? You woke me up...” I then feel my heart drop. “Sorry Nagisa, I just wanted to make sure my little angle is sleeping ok” I say jokingly, all I get from that response is a groan and a slight mumble “I’m glad you care...” he says. I feel my face go bright red, “Anyway, you get to sleep. Sorry for waking you” I say and hang up. Man, I really need to think better before I do stupid stuff like that.

————————

~Nagisa’s POV~ 

That was really weird. He randomly calls me at one in the morning and asks me how I’m sleeping. Well now guess what, Karma. I can’t sleep at all but I can’t get up cause my mom will be pissed. I let out an irritated sigh and call him again, he picks up and I automatically say “You woke me up, now take responsibility for it and keep me entertained.” He replies with a cute chuckle and “Alright Nagisa. But talking over the phone is so boring” Oh no. He’s not seriously thinking of that is he?

“Karma, you can’t! My mom would be pissed!” I say but he basically ignored me and said “Don’t worry, Nagisa! I’ll be quiet! If you want, I can come in through the window” I sigh and tell him if he really does come over I can just quietly open the back door for him. Karma is so stupid! Why does he think this is a good idea?! He’s gonna get me killed!

————————

~Back to Karma~

He actually let me do this! I hang up and start getting dressed. I just put a jacket over my pajama shirt and I sleep in sweatpants and those can be worn outside. I walk outside and start sprinting to his house. Man, I’m so excited!

About fifteen minutes later I’m at his house, he texted me that he unlocked the door and I can just walk inside. I do so and lock the door behind me, walking to his room and opening the door “Hello!” I whisper and walk in and close the door. I feel a blush come on my face as I come to the realization that I literally just snuck into his house at 1:30 in the morning. 

I take off my jacket and lay down down next to him “What’s up, shortie?” I say and chuckle. He punches my shoulder and rolls over “Giving me the cold shoulder, Nagisa?” I say and wrap my arm around him, enjoying the warmth that came along with it. “For someone giving the cold shoulder, you’re really warm. How weird” he starts shaking when I say that, is he nervous?

I feel a smirk starting to splat on my face and I wrap my other arm around him, starting to full on cuddle him. I feel him shake more “Nagisa~,” I say “Why are you so nervous?” He takes a shaky breath and mutters “I’m not nervous. Why would I be nervous?” I got him right where I want him to be “If you’re so sure about that then look me in the eye and say it!” I confidently whisper

He sighs and rolls over, there was a deep shaded blush plastered all over his face, I was just barely able to see it in the darkness of the room. “Now tell me...” I say. He looks me dead in the eyes and says “I’m not nerv-“ well he would’ve said it if I didn’t cut him off with a small kiss on the lips. He breathed heavily and licked his lips “What was that for?” He said in an embarrassed voice. I bit my bottom lip and said “Sorry, couldn’t help myself!”


	6. A Heartfelt Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one that I’ve already had pre-typed. I have a few of these.

~Nagisa’s POV~

So now it’s 3 Am; at least that’s what the clock said last time I checked. I’ve been too busy staring at Karma’s golden eyes to look at a stupid clock. After that kiss from earlier I haven’t been able to think straight. I’m more lovestruck than before, ugh.

I don’t know, there’s just something about the redhead that I can’t seem to grasp. It’s like everything he does makes me so happy, like even that one time where I nearly chocked him out because a fight it ended with us being better friends than we ever had been at the time. Now a few years down the line I’m laying in bed with him and he kissed me. What even is my life?

After about a half hour of silence and me watching him he whispers “You got a staring problem or something? Cause your eyes haven’t gotten off of me for a while.” I growl and punch his chest as hard as I can, which really isn’t that hard. He chuckles and gives me another kiss on the lips “H-hey! Don’t do that Karm-mmph!” He gave me yet another kiss, that jerk!

He starts laughing and rolls on top of me, I feel my face heat up more than ever before. I feel him putting his hands under my shirt and lifting it up. I was gonna yell but he covers my mouth and I calm down so he lifts it back up “What are you doing?” I whisper and he remains quiet and continues cuddling me. As much as I’m enjoying this I’m so confused!

—————

~Karma POV~

God, I love this so much. I love watching how flustered he gets whenever I do stuff like this. This is probably the riskiest stunt I’ve pulled with him, and the reactions are pretty nice. And along with all that good stuff, I get to cuddle my little angle which is always fun!

Now some may wonder why I took his shirt off and the simplest answer I can give is I just wanted to. The last time I did was back in the three days in freshman year when we decided to join the swim team. Let’s just say he stopped because all the weird looks he got, people still think he’s a girl. 

—————

Now we’ve just been laying here for a few hours and man has it felt great, beginning able to tease and mock Nagisa has never felt this good; maybe with time the urge to tease him has gotten stronger. But the last thing I’d ever want to happened is coming “Oh, Nagisa! It’s 6:00! You have school today, right?” His mother shouts, I hear her getting closer to the door.

“N-no mom!” Nagisa shouts back to his mom “T-the school said I could have the rest of this week off!” He pushes me off the bed and I quickly crawl under just in time for his mom to walk in. “Are you sure, Nagisa? I could’ve sworn you had school today!” His mom said, not fully believing him. 

The conversation dragged on painfully long, it really seemed like it was never gonna end. After what seemed like an hour when it was really just about ten minutes she left and I crawled out from under the bed. Nagisa looked like he was having a panic attack, and honestly I was a bit shaken too.

Finally I have leave, I grab all my stuff and get ready to go but before I climb out the window he smirks and says in a way that just pierces my heart “Hey, Karma. Where’s my goodbye kiss?”. I blush and kiss him a passionate kiss on the lips. Now, I’m no Professor Bitch but I’d say I know a few things about kissing.

After about a full minutes long kiss I finally back away for air. I chuckle and whisper “Is that satisfying enough for you, Nagisa?”. He looked thrown off but he nods, still taking very long and deep breaths.

I climb out the window and look at the house up and down like last time. I honestly can’t remember the last time I was here. It felt nice to see the place again; most of the nice feeling is because of Nagisa but hey, it still makes it ok. I take a confident walk home, giving myself a pat on the back.

(I almost didn’t upload tonight but I felt as though I had to and decided I’d stay up late and work on this so if it looks worse than usual don’t blame me, blame tired me. Anyway, see ya next upload!)


	7. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to type.

~Karma POV~

It’s sunday now. One more day until it’s time for Nagisa and I to go back to school, I wake up a bit early this morning. I usually wake up ‘early’ so early for me is in reality 4:00 Am. And just as the broadcasts said earlier this week, it was really stormy. I really like storms, I find them peaceful and the glass tapping on my window kinda soothes me. 

I go downstairs and get some cereal. I turn on just a little lamp to compliment the mood and general feeling that this storm gives off. I feel something building up in my chest. A feeling of overall calmness, of course I’d be better with Nagisa here but of course it’s one in the morning and he’s asleep. Well, at least I hope he is, wink wink.

One thing weird about Nagisa and I is that throughout this entire little adventure we’ve had since he’s been back, we’ve yet to call each other boyfriends. Are we just friends with benefits? Is that all he sees me as? That’d be kinda depressing, years of me flirting and he just finds me as someone to kiss and that’s it. No! Happy thoughts, Karma, happy thoughts.

—————

~Nagisa’s POV~

I can’t believe what just happened. After my mother threw one of her tantrums, she kicked me out for the day and now I’m in this storm with nothing but my shirt and shorts. I don’t even have shoes on! Last time I checked the weather it was 40 degrees. I’m freezing, pissed, wet and scared. If I don’t find somewhere to stay quick I’m gonna die.

I start walking while I think of my possibilities. Oh god, I already know it but I’m gonna look needy if I go there again. But I don’t wanna get sick. I muster up all my courage and start walking to Karma’s house, each step hurting just a bit. I walk from street lamp to street lamp, each one being a tiny victory.

—————

Well, I’m here now and by the time I got here I’m crying loudly. God dang it, I doubt I even have to knock at this point. Just as that thought pops into my head, it becomes a reality, he opens the door and sees me, blurting out “Oh my god Nagisa. What the hell?!” 

He then takes me inside and puts me on the couch, running and grabbing a towel. When he comes back he asks “What were you doing out there without a coat or shoes?” And to be honest I don’t know how to answer this so I don’t. “Whatever.” he says “At least you did the right thing and came to me...” he says and smiles

I feel my heart melt as he says that, feeling a small grin appear on my face. I wasn’t expecting him to enjoy me randomly popping by like this.

—————

~Karma’s POV~ 

I’m panicking right now. He came to my house crying, scared and he refuses to say why he walked that distance unprepared. I don’t wanna push the question yet, I’ll do it when he’s feeling a bit better. For now I just grab a blanket and throw it over him and the towel “Is that warm enough? I can grab another.” He just nods in response

I take a seat next to him and put a finger through his hair, trying my best to comfort not only him but myself. His hair is really soft. It’s kind of addicting to play with it. He starts falling asleep and I smile widely. I feel a bit better.

I move him over to my bed and kiss his forehead, putting the blanket over him. I go to get up and feel him gripping my shirt “You’re...sleeping with me.” He says in a drowsy voice. I thought he would’ve fallen asleep by then but whatever. 

I nod and lay down next to him, I look into his eyes. When I look in his eyes I can see fear, sadness and weirdly enough, happiness. Well, whatever happened must’ve been tragic for him. I’ll make the rest of the day extra good for him! For the rest of the day I’ll make sure he feels nothing but happiness! Aka, for you guys that’s extra fluff for you next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking at this page this morning and 400 HITS AND 18 KUDOS, WHY?!


	8. The semi-date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapters 8-10 already pre-typed. Why don’t I just spam them all out? Because I wanna make you suffer.

~Nagisa’s POV~

After a night of sleeping, he tells me that he’s taking me out to lunch. Of course I told him I could pay but he tells me that I can’t unless I let him know what happened earlier today. I really don’t wanna drag him into this, he’d take it overboard and freak out, he’d probably kill her. Well hopefully not...I really, really hope not.

He gets me a coat, it’s kinda big on me of course cause of the massive size difference. I can’t believe he got even taller after 3-E. He’s over six foot now and he still consistently mocks me over it, it’s even more insulting now since I haven’t really grown one bit, I mean, you know it’s bad when Kayano of all people is taller than you!

Before we go, Karma tells me “Nagisa, be a dear and grab me an umbrella!”, I would’ve completely forgotten about that! It’s still raining like no tomorrow. I run and grab an umbrella from a closet in the living room “Don’t open it indoors, Nagisa. We don’t need bad luck.” He says in a teasing fashion. I sigh and walk back to him, handing him the umbrella, I would be weird if I held it.

I’m gonna be sharing an umbrella with Karma, just great. My god I really hope nobody sees us, I would be crucified! Karma opens the door and we walk out. He opens the umbrella and says “So, Nagisa. Where do you wanna eat?” I shrug and respond “You can choose! Wherever you wanna eat must be good!”

————

~Rio’s POV~

I was hanging out with Maehara and Isogai. Third wheeling is unexpectedly fun, seeing the two love birds is kinda cute. Wait a minute, speaking of love birds, at the corner of my eye I can see Nagisa and Karma, oh ho ho. I haven’t seen them in a long time, freshman year I believe, I wonder what they’re up to. They’re sharing an umbrella right now, a lovers umbrella perhaps?

I poke Isogai and point at them “Hey guys, look at what the cat dragged in. Anyone feelin’ up for a bit of eavesdropping?” I feel a smirk go onto my face as I say that, seeing Isogai’s expression turn from happy to disappointed “No, we’re having a nice afternoon. We’re not gonna ruin their day.” Isogai blurts out, seeming kinda angry.

I roll my eyes “Whatever. You two don’t get to have loads of not only fun, but information as well.” And then I start slowly pacing behind Karma and Nagisa, I doubt they remember me. But that just makes this easier for me. 

A couple minutes later we’re at a small cafe. I can’t believe it, they’re totally going out. I follow them inside and sit at a booth right in front of them. The waiter comes and I order my drink and listen in on their conversation...

“Nagisa, they actually thought you were my son! Does that mean you have to call me...daddy?~” Karma said. Holy hell, how far are they into this relationship? “N-no! I would never call you anything like that!” Nagisa angrily mumbled back. Aww, denied Karma. Better luck next time.

A good ten minutes have passed by and boy, they’re both huge nerds. They keep talking about recent movies and stuff, nothing the slightest bit juicy! Finally my order comes and I chow down, still keeping an ear open on the two.

————

~Karma’s POV~

I love slightly darkened and cloudy view outside. It makes looking at Nagisa so much better, cause looking outside all I see is darkness and sadness but when I look at Nagisa, most of what I see is hope and happiness. It’s weird, not only have I seen Nagisa at his worst today but I’m pretty sure I’m seeing him at his best.

He gives me the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes I’ve ever seen as he points at a kind of pricy dessert. I chuckle “I dunno, it looks kind of expensive. Would I get anything in return?” He nods “Oh? And what is it, Nagisa? A kiss? A nice cuddle session? A blow-“ he blushes bright red and covers my mouth with his hand.

I start laughing and he removes his hand from my face “Alright fine.” I say “I guess I’ll just have to live with the first two.” After that I order what he wanted from the waitress as she passed by. I look back to him and he had a huge smile on his face “Thank you, Karma...I’ll make sure to find something to give in return.”

I tilt my head at that comment, didn’t I already say what I wanted? “What does that mean?” I question and I see a smirk forming on his face “Oh, don’t worry about it. Whatever it is, you’ll love it.”. That is oddly scary coming from him but charming none the less. 

Our food comes and we start eating. And here, I really wish this moment would never end, Nagisa and I eating nice food, the amazing jazz in the background mixed in with the lighting and the quiet taps of rain at the window all just start to feel overwhelming and soon enough I start to feel light headed, but unlike any other time I’ve felt light headed; this feels really relaxing.

Suddenly I’m snapped out of my small trance when Nagisa says “I’m all done Karma. How about you?” I reply with a slight nod and I leave the money and a small tip on our table as we start to head out. I open the door for him and open the umbrella again.

He looks up at me “So...would you like to go anywhere else?” He says softly. I sit for a moment and think “Yeah, I know a place that’d be fun”. Nagisa blurts out “Well then lead the way, Karma!” And he chuckles cutely. I nod and start walking, him following me. Wait a minute, could you call this whole thing...a date?


	9. The confession!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gon be gud

~Rio’s POV~

Well, as much as I’d love to follow the couple I have to meet back up with the ginger and his boyfriend. As I finish up my food, I look out the window. Wait, the purple couple left? I hadn’t even noticed, the food here is so awesome I must’ve gotten lost in it. I grab my umbrella and walk out the the cafe.

I call Isogai, as soon as he picks up I hear “Hey, s-stop Maehara! I’m on a call! Yes Rio?” 

“Just wondering where you two were at. I lost the other two.”

“We’re kinda busy right now. I’ll call you back later when we’re done- A-ah! What’d I say Maeha-“ then he hangs up. What the hell were those two doing? Whatever, either way I’ve got to find some way to kill some time.

———

~Karma’s POV~

Nagisa looks up at me, slight confusion in his eyes and says “Are you sure this is the right place, Karma? This doesn’t look like a fun place.” I nod and look to the building in front of us, a haunted house. He looks kinda scared, weird for someone who has also nearly faced death before.

“Karma. I don’t wanna go here! I said somewhere fun, not scary!” He said in a scared voice, shaking. “Ok, ok!” I said “We can go somewhere else! How about we just take a nice walk through the town?” He nods and we start walking

The storms getting bad to the point where we start to hear thunder and see bolts of lightning, Nagisa seemed really scared whenever he heard the thunder “Are you ok. Nagisa? You seem a bit off put.” He nods “Yes I am! I hate thunder!” He shouts and latched onto my side. 

I sigh and eventually we walk back to my house, at this point he was nearly crying “Calm down, it’s ok. I’m here” I say sincerely. He wipes the tears out of his eyes and hugs me. “Let’s lay down, please, Karma?” He says in a cute yet horrified voice. I nod and drag him into my room. 

I huddle him up in a blanket and wrap my arms around him, he still seems scared whenever he hears the giant cracks coming from outside but he’s also much more calm about them. 

I give him a kiss on the cheek when suddenly he grabs the back of my head and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips. What the hell? This is so unlike him but...I can’t say I don’t enjoy it.

———

~Nagisa’s POV~

I know it’s weird for me to kiss him but right now I am so unbelievably scared I don’t even care anymore. After a few seconds of the kiss I feel...he slipped his tongue in! I try to pull away but it felt too nice. He’s a really good kisser.

After about a minute we pulled apart for air. A giant smirk was on that stupid redhead’s face. Ugh, he frustrates me sometimes. “Did you like that, Nagisa? Cause I sure did!~” he says. I roll my eyes and lay on my side

I shutter at another loud boom from outside. I’m usually not this shook up at storms but today is different. After what happened this morning I’ve been left vulnerable and defenseless, the only strength I have right now is Karma who has been making today so much easier to handle, and I can’t even give him anything in return. I feel like a bitch.

Though as much of a bitch I may be, I can’t help but feel special in Karma’s arms, there’s just something that sparks inside me that I can’t explain. Even just the mere presence of him makes me feel like the most important person in the world. 

Just then I hear a whisper from him, it’s something I never thought I’d hear from him in a million years “Hey, Nagisa...I love you.” And not only does a giant blush get splat onto my face, I feel tears form in my eyes “I love you too, Karma. I love you so much!” I reply, trying to sound like I’m not crying right now.

He wipes my eyes of tears and holds me close, running his fingers through my hair. This is one of the only times in my life where I’ve felt completely at peace. I feel my eyelids getting heavy as I start to doze off. “Sweet dreams, Nagisa~” Karma says and I fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been blowing up recently so thank you for enjoying this! I really like typing so it helps that people enjoy my typing.


	10. School Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for school, boys. Pack your bags and let’s get going.

~Karma’s POV~

Well, it’s Monday morning. Yesterday was probably one of the greatest days of my life. Nagisa and I are now officially dating! Bad news is that we go to school today and if I skip anymore the teachers will get pissy, but I mean, Nagisa is also going now so it’ll be 1000 times more enjoyable.

It’s still raining outside but not half as badly as it was yesterday, it’s pretty tame now. I put on a hoodie and start heading out to school, the chill breeze following me the whole way there. I see Nagisa outside the school, he had obviously been waiting for me. “Good morning, Darlin’!” I loudly say, making him jump in surprise “Quiet, Karma! We don’t need everyone to know!” 

I laugh and give him a peck on the cheek, walking into school. He pouts and trails behind me, reading me off his hours. We share our 1st hour and lunch, nice. We head to Professor Bitch’s classroom and sit down, seeing her smile “Why, hello Nagisa. It’s nice to finally see you again.” She was nice and decided to move some seats around so we could sit next to each other.

She walks between our desks and sits on Nagisa’s “So, what happened last week you two?” She teased, eyeballing me. “Nothing, Professor Bitch. We didn’t do anything.” Nagisa said defensively, giving it right away. Way to go, shortie, now I’m never gonna hear the end of it. She gasped “You two totally did do something! but how serious was that something is the question.”

I mutter “We didn’t do anything, Bitch.” She chuckles “Sure you didn’t. Whatever, you’ll tell me eventually.” She then walked back to her desk, smirking all the way. I hate her sometimes. During class I can’t help but stare at him and smile like an idiot, just hoping the kid in front of me hides it.

——

A few hours later it’s finally lunch, I finally stop doing dumbass work and I can see my friend- well, my BOYFRIEND Nagisa. I see him outside the lunch room and we walk in together, sitting down with Maehara, Isogai, Okuda and a new girl...wait, she isn’t new. She looks familiar, blonde hair, blue eyes. Wait a minute, RIO?! She had a huge, heart piercing grin on her face, staring at me.

Just from that look I can tell whatever business she has here isn’t going to go in my favor. I take my seat right in front of Rio, sitting next to Nagisa “So.” Rio says “I saw you two hanging out the other day, what was that about?” She then has a smug smirk on her face. I roll my eyes and sigh “Fuck off, Rio. It’s none of your business.” I said

Rio licked her lips and leans in towards me “Did Nagisa actually start calling you daddy?~”. I feel my face go red, how the hell did she know about that? “No. Why the hell do you even know about that?” I angrily say, Nagisa grabbing my hand from under the table, trying to make sure I don’t lose my cool “I was in the cafe with you two. I saw you walking through the streets and I had to know more.” 

She seriously stalked us?! That huge asshole! I feel Nagisa squeeze my hand “What are you doing under there you two? Should I look away?” Rio teased and I get up “I-I’m leaving!” I say and walk out, Nagisa following me “No! Karma, don’t go!”

——

~Isogai’s POV~

“Good job, Rio. You drove them away...” Maehara spouted angrily, Rio sighs and says “Well, how was I supposed to know he would be so defensive?” I quickly respond “You should know this! Karma isn’t a big fan of being made fun of.” Rio just rolls her eyes and looks away 

Maehara wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek, I smile and kiss him back “Love you Isogai~” he says in a seductive tone, I reply with a ‘cut the bullshit’ type of look “You had your fun yesterday, my ass still hurts.” I stubbornly say and I feel everyone stare at me, laughing quietly “Cmon, Yūma! Once more?” I shake my head and smack his cheek, him rubbing it afterwards 

I go back to eating my food, which is just a ham sandwich. My family actually hasn’t gotten any better, we’re still poor. I actually had...fun with Maehara yesterday was because he got me something really nice and I wanted to repay him, though I will say that I did really enjoy it.

Rio looked at us “So that’s what I heard over the phone.” She said slyly “If I knew that was happening I would’ve joined..” Maehara laughed at that, I pouted and ignored them as they talked, just wanting to eat my lunch.

——

~Nagisa’s POV~

Karma had led me outside where we can eat in peace, he was still kinda salty about Rio. Karma held onto me as he ate some chicken and dumplings that he supposedly stole from the teachers lounge. I sigh and eat my boring turkey and rice. He suddenly tells me “Open wide, Nagisa~.” holding up a dumpling. I rolls my eyes and do as told, him putting the dumpling down.

“What are you-“ I say before being rudely interrupted by his lips on mine, aggressively kissing me. I try pushing him away by my attempt obviously didn’t work. He continued for a solid minute and finally lets me go. “Thanks, Nagisa. I feel rejuvenated. Maybe we should back in the lunch room now that you’re probably turned o-“. I cut him off “No!” I say, my face completely red.

Suddenly we hear a feminine voice “Oh ho ho. What are you boys doing?” I yelp and turn towards where I heard the voice, Professor Bitch was watching through the window “You got some explaining to do...” Karma looked like a dear in headlights “J-just...rough housing.” Bitch laughed at us “Step into my office you two. PDA can be seriously punished.” 

Well...what option do we have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last pre-typed chapter. Better get to typing, shouldn’t I? Well, I have been, but who says this is the only series I’ve been typing for? No one, that’s who.


	11. School End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as we’ve packed up we’re heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I say didn’t turn out as well as the others but eh

~Irina’s POV~

I see the two reluctantly get up from their spot and start making their way to my room. I can’t believe I was able to catch that, I knew there was something they weren’t telling me. I never knew why I was so enthralled by the thought of those two being together, probably cause of Karma spilling his guts at me, that poor poor soul. 

I hear knocking at my door “Come in you two!”, then I see them walk in and take a seat at my desk, both sweating bullets. Oh, it’s adorable seeing these kids acting like I’m such a big bad monster, I’m probably the nicest teacher here. Hell, half the time I let kids off with a mere warning because I’m too lazy to do the paperwork for suspension.

“So out of anywhere you could’ve done that, outside the school really strikes your fancy?” I see Nagisa kind of hesitate to speak “W-we didn’t mean for anyone to see us. You just happen to have seen us.”. Yeah, no duh, shortie. I sigh and start to tap desk “So, what should I do with you two? Cause you’re not getting out of this without any punishments. ‘Specially you, girly, this is your first day back!”

“Stop being a dick, how about that.” Karma answered, making me wanna smack him “Redhead, I will hit you so hard you won’t even be able to recognize your boyfriend.”. I can see Nagisa shiver in his seat a bit; my god that kid is such a wimp.

——

~Nagisa’s POV~

I know she isn’t going to do anything but by god, does this women know how to get into your head. After an excruciatingly long five minutes; yes, five minutes. She let us go with a small warning and told us to be glad it wasn’t another teacher that saw us. She’s not wrong but I still hate it.

Once we were a good distance away from the office I angrily punch Karma “You’re so lucky I’m in a good mood today.” I say and he just rolls his eyes and stays silent. Is he...embarrassed? I feel myself getting mischievous ideas, which is rather unusual for me.

I poke him in the arm “What’s wrong? Turns out that maybe it isn’t such a good idea to kiss me during the school day?” I tease. By the small yelp I hear come out of his mouth, I seem to have hit a nerve. Hastily he gives me a small shove away from him; small for him at least. I nearly fall over but I managed to stay up. 

He stubbornly looks away from me, muttering to himself. As frustrated as he gets sometimes, he’s still cute when he’s angry. Is it weird that I think that? I dunno, I might be. After all I was in the ‘Assassination Classroom’ (Roll credits.) for a year so saying I’m weird is barely scrapping the surface. 

I grab his hand and give him a smile in a hope to calm him down; he doesn’t need to be pissed off before class.

——

~Karma’s POV~

I never usually feel embarrassment; whenever I do it’s usually intense and right now is one of those moments. Professor Bitch wasn’t even that harsh so why am I like this? I look over to Nagisa and see his cute little smile, I know it’s forced but hey it’s better than nothing.

Eventually we get back to class, we don’t share this hour. Me and Itona share this class and as quiet as he is, whenever he does speak he has this mysterious yet interesting aura around him...he also sells me magazines from time to time which is nice of him, I’ll spare you the details of the kind of magazines. 

“So, Karma. How have you been doing lately?” Itona says in his monotone yet very soothing voice “I’ve been doing fine, how about you?”  
“Terasuka and I have been hanging out a lot like usual and I’ve been making ramen with Sousuke and hoping to make a better recipe.”  
“Any progress?”  
“No, he’s too much of an idiot.”

I let out a quiet chuckle and look back at the teacher, teaching science. Science is boring, as much as I wanna care about my human body and stuff, I also wanna learn about something more interesting like English! Or technology.

The class took went by fairly quick with small talk between me and Itona about recent events; his life wasn’t took interesting he said, I sadly can not relate. Afterwords we walk out of class and I search around for my blue haired assassin, it actually took awhile to find him in the crowd. He was talking with Isogai, they looked to be having a good conversation so I stood back and watched them talk.

——

~Isogai’s POV~

“How are things between you and Maehara?” Nagisa said in a caring voice, he was always very kind to me and if I wasn’t already in love with my little ginger then I’d be down to date him; what’s also stopping me is that if Karma were to find out I was flirting then I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to walk anymore; or live.

“We’re doing great, he’s so nice to me. Recently he bought me a bracelet with a real diamond on it! He says he’s been saving up for months!” Nagisa’s jaw literally drops, making me giggle quietly. Suddenly, I notice the redhead in the background watching us, I hope he’s not getting the wrong idea.

I try my best to not sound frightened by Karma’s scary presence; already feeling myself shake isn’t a good sign. “You wanna hang out sometime soon?” He asked and I nodded and told him to meet me at a ice cream place we always go to. 

“Anyway, I should get heading out. Karma’s probably looking for me- oh there he is!” Then I see him wave and run off to his boyfriend, making me automatically let out a huff of relief. Soon after I spot my boyfriend and land a kiss on his cheek “Let’s go to my house and I can hopefully gather some stuff to make us some spaghetti.” I suggest and he nods.


	12. Home time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead! Good or bad thing? Who knows?

~Nagisa’s POV~

Me and Karma went to school very tired and we came out...very tired still, that hasn’t changed. But we also came out twice as annoyed and bored. It was weird doing work again after months of not having too. Whatever, I’ll stop rambling to you...I mean myself.

I look up to Karma and see his sun colored eyes. They’re as beautiful as always, like two little gems in his eyes. He looks back at and smirks “So, Nagisa. Since our little session from earlier was cut short, I was thinking we could go to my house and continue it.”. I just roll my eyes “No way, you devil. I don’t need you to get used to doing stuff like that.”.

Karma grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him “Are you sure, Nagisa? You seemed to have enjoyed it.” All I give him is a simple nod and lean into his stomach, “Well you at least wanna come over? We don’t have to continue...now.” He suspiciously said. “Yeah- no. I’m not taking my chances with you Karma. If I even turn my head away for a second, you’ll get me.” 

Karma frowned and pulled me closer “Aww, you’re so mean to me Nagisa. I’m a very trustworthy person.” He said with sarcasm filling his voice; if we weren’t in a public area I would knock his lights out “Are you sure you don’t wanna come over?”. “Of course I do. Anything to avoid my mother.”

I call my mother and as soon as she picks up the phone I hear heavy breathing “Nagisa, where are you? You’re usually home by now!”   
“O-oh, sorry mom. I was walking with a friend; we didn’t notice the time till I checked my phone.”  
“Oh? You have friends?”  
“That’s like the oldest joke in the book.”  
“Can I talk to your little friend?”  
“First of all, he’s taller than even you. Second, sure go ahead.”  
“Before you do, just know I’m heading to his house.”  
“That’s fine, be home before it gets too dark or tell me your spending the night over there if you.”

——

~Karma’s POV~

That snake! The slithery bastard hands me the phone, I let out a nervous breath and say “Hello? Mr Akabane speaking.” And I hear a loud shriek come from the phone, I have to put it away from my ear until it finally stopped “Oh my gosh! You’re the really tall boy, right? The one Nagisa talks about!” It would be a lie to say I was only a little surprised “I don’t know. I’m pretty sure it’s because he’s so short that he thinks I’m tall. But yeah, that’s me.”

She goes on to tell me “Ok, so back in first year of middle school, he would not shut up over how much he liked you. It was honestly kinda weird; still cute though.” A teasing giggle slips out of my mouth “Really? Huh, that’s fun.” I look to Nagisa and see him looking confused, I’m really happy he doesn’t hear this conversation or for sure the snake would truly show his venom.

“You two should get together sometime, I would love to see my baby boy in love...” We then talk for a few more minutes; gaining more blackmail for my next teasing session. Trying to gain info while sounding very vague is hard. I then hang up and hand Nagisa his phone back “What was that about?” He asks “Oh, nothing. Just asking me how our friendship’s going and if I’m nice to you and all; mom stuff.” He doesn’t buy it, questioning further “Oh really? You were a bit too happy to just be hearing ‘mom stuff’ you liar.”

I shrug “Whatever. It’s not like I have to tell you anything. Let’s just get heading out.” He grunts and rolls his eyes “You’re a sneaky one, Akabane. You scare me sometimes.” 

——

~Back to Nagisa~

We arrived at his house and I couldn’t help but beam from ear to ear. Any time alone with Karma has always had me excited. Even when we weren’t dating, my heart would constantly pound in my chest, it was relentless- it still is relentless, if not more so. He put his bag down on the ground and started inching towards me; it had me more anxious with everything single step he took. 

For being my boyfriend I still found myself quite scared of the redhead. His unpredictability is menacing in and of itself; not to mention that now he loves to make out with me unexpectedly. 

Speaking of making out with me unexpectedly; he grabs my head and pulls me into a small kiss, only lasting a few seconds “You sure you don’t wanna continue? That was only a few seconds and you’re already excited.” All that crosses my mind is ‘No duh I’m excited!’. It’s like he reads my mind; grabbing at my shirt slightly. I slap his hand away “Nuh-uh! No way!” I object, he was disappointed to say the least “Cmon...you know you wanna.”

I shake my head and push him away from me, walking into the kitchen “Make me lunch. Someone didn’t allow me to eat the school lunch.” Karma nods and quickly gets to making some grilled cheeses “You’re so cute Nagisa...I don’t deserve someone like you.” He admits.

A whimper comes out the back of my throat as I walk closer to him “Don’t say that; you deserve everything you get.”. I can see a small smile appearing on his face “I dunno. I mean, having a boyfriend as good as you makes me feel quite spoiled.” I sigh. Of course he used that as a way to flirt with me again. He will always go out of his way to flirt, even before our relationship.

Well...us kissing is nothing new. Before we were dating, I did have one particularly hot and heavy night and I had no one else to fall to besides Karma. We had never told anyone that nor have we discussed it ourselves but it happened.

Suddenly while I was in my thought I feel a hand creep up my back; it was inside my shirt so it was on my bare back. I shiver slightly at the contact, his touch was so gentle yet so nice. He kissed his way down my jawline down to my neck; I quickly slapped his face “No! Don’t- Ah!” He was more aggressive this time, forcing his way back onto my neck and sucking with all his might. A loud gasp escapes my mouth; he was gonna leave a massive hickey there!

I tried my best to push him away but he had other thoughts in mind, he was desperate for this. I felt his hand dance around my chest, wanting so badly to feel my touch; he tried to reach for the two ‘buttons’ on my chest. Just then I finally managed to give him a shove so far back that he was now a good two feet away from me. I could feel slightly bloodlust coming from him- not only that but regular lust as well. I would not partake in that -After all this isn’t going to be a smut series; I have far too much dignity for that-. 

I look to the stove and scoff at the now two burnt grilled cheeses. I slowly but surely walk to the stove and turn it off, keeping a steady eye on him just in case he gets any ideas. I then walk out of the kitchen to the living room, then to his room.

I hop on the bed and just hope that he’ll buzz off and stay away and for awhile he does. It’s only about half an hour later he stumbles his way into the room. At this point I was drifting off to sleep in his comfortable bed, keeping myself asleep by checking my phone.

“N-Nagisa,” I hear from the doorway “s-sorry.” I don’t even give him the satisfaction of a ‘yeah’ or ‘it’s ok’, all I say is “Don’t let it happen again.” And he let’s out a quiet whine; he obviously didn’t enjoy my response. He walks to the bed and sits at the end of it.

——

~And back to Karma~

I’m an absolute idiot; my poor Nagisa has a nasty mark with him because of me. I don’t know what had gotten into me, I guess my blue puffball assassin brings out some of the weirder sides of me. I slowly move my way back to Nagisa, crawling up the bed closer to him, I find my way on top of him; he let’s out a yelp and a pout. I mentally punch myself in the face, I’m such an idiot.

I get comfortable atop of him, he stares into my eyes. Unlike the night, I am perfectly able to see him with the slight sunlight shining through the blinds. I kiss him on the lips and I can see his expression brighten. “I love you Nagisa..” I say and he gives me a kiss on the nose “Let’s get up, I don’t wanna sleep.” He tiredly whispers, I pat his cheek and shake my head “Nope, I wanna sleep. I’ll sent an alarm though for one hour.” I then pull out my phone and do as I said I would. 

I kiss him a few times and bite his lip, being way more gentle than earlier: I don’t wanna startle him. He groans quietly “If we’re gonna sleep, then sleep.” I nod and sigh. I then shut my eyes and drift off to sleep; giving him one final kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad thing? Yeah probably


	13. Love Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets pretty hot and heavy. Don’t worry, no real smut though

~Nagisa’s POV~

I was sleeping peacefully; dreaming about a day back in 3-E with Koro-Sensei. Everyone was there, Sugino, Isogai, Karasuma, random gun to my head- wait, a gun to my head? I sit still for a few moments before I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear “Sorry it had to turn out this way, Nagisa. Maybe next life it’ll go differently and we can be friends, or not, I couldn’t care less really.” It was Karma saying this. I begin crying as I heard him cock the gun “See ya.” He says and pulls the trigger. Everything went into slow motion as the bullet made its way towards me at a sluggish yet alarming rate, every inch making me soak in the thought that this was it; my life ended by the one I love. After what seemed like hours, the bullet’s right in front of my face. It gets closer and closer and right before it hits me-

——

I wake up in a cold sweat and let out a loud surprised gasp, briskly looking around my room to find no weapons pointed at me. Sadly there was no Koro-Sensei nor was there any of my classmates; excluding one of course. Karma was laying in bed staring at me, his expression was confused and mildly worried. I stare at the redheads eyes in horror as my mind replays the events of the dream. The thoughts slowly go away as Karma gives me a small peck on the lips “Are you ok?” He said in an tender voice, I take a deep breath and nod. It was just a dream right? He would never do something like that....right?

Karma begins cuddling me, he obviously didn’t trust my terribly faked answer. As he cuddled me he gave me soft whispers of sympathy “You’re gonna be ok...” and “It was just a dream.”, making slow circles in my long hair all the while. I let out a faint giggle; Karma wouldn’t do anything like that. He might be stupid, bitchy and perverted but he’s definitely no one who would ever wanna hurt me in a serious way.

The boy now huddles me into his chest as an animal would for their child. It’s never really strikes my mind just how protective Karma can be, the weird redhead always been like this when it comes to me. No matter what, even if someone said the slightest tease towards me he would explode at them, showing them not the slightest of mercy, as if they’d just put a gun to my head- oh god damnit, I’m trying to forget that.

The redhead, only after having to confirm for at least fives minutes, finally let’s me go off the bed. As I get up I realize that my shirt is missing- how mysterious. “What’s wrong, Nagisa? You missin’ something?” I give him a heart piercing glare but as I glare at him I realize that he’s wearing my shirt! It barely fits him, only covering about half his body. He teasingly squeezes the sleeves of the shirt, it begins to stretch at the seams “Hey! Don’t ruin my shirt, you jerk!” I complain loudly, in return getting a small chuckle.

“I don’t know, this shirt is pretty comfy. Not to mention how nice it looks on me like this; I should wear crop-tops more often. What do you think?” He sarcastically spouts. I feel massive amounts of blood running to my face, my cheeks turning a redish-pinkish hue. He takes off the shirt, twirling it in a circle for a second to build up momentum before he throws it directly onto my face, covering my vision. The next thing I know, he lifts me up onto his shoulder. Since my back is arched over his shoulder he’s able to keep the makeshift blindfold on me with one of his hands and hold onto my foot with the other.

Eventually I’m placed on my couch and he wraps the shirt around my face “I’ve got a little game for you. If you sit here and don’t take off your blindfold, your shirt doesn’t get ripped to itty bitty pieces.” I nod and reply “That’s a pretty boring game but anything to keep the shirt in contact I guess.” I then hear slow footsteps walking out of the room, leading their way presumably to the hallway. 

I’m quite nervous as I sit and wait for whatever is going to happen. “Karma! I don’t wanna wait like this much longer, can you hurry it up?” I shout to him, in the distance I hear a grunt from him.

——

~Karma’s POV~

That impatient brat, can’t he tell that I’m busy doing something? By that I mean, I’m searching through my backpack to find- ah-ha! There it is! The maid outfit, the same one from back in middle school. To think I’d almost thrown it out when he denied the photoshoot. It’s a blessing that I was able to find it in my closet, it took awhile to dig out. The only reason it was in my backpack was incase we went to his house; his mother would kill to see him in this, he’ll look beautiful, more so than he already does.

I step out of the room, closing in on my handsome prince. I make sure not to make any noise with my movements, I want to surprise him. I position myself behind him, hugging his chest “Odd request. Strip for me.”  
“What?! No way!”  
“Aww, cmon. Your shirt is already off, all that needs to be removed is your pants.”  
“You say that as if it’s a normal thing!”   
“Ugh, that’s it.”

I end up having to rip the pants off of him, beginning to redress him in the maid outfit. He wasn’t cooperative in the slightest, complaining and kicking the entire time. Eventually he was in the outfit “What am I wearing anyway?!” He yells angrily “Just take off the blindfold.”. He complies and takes it off, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree “Karma Akabane! I am never trusting you ever again!” I then grab his chin and raise it up at me “Don’t say things you don’t intend to mean.” I then give him a small peck on the lips and he softly slaps me

“Aww, don’t be like that. If it makes you feel any better I think you look adorable in it.” He gives me another slap, making me slightly irritated. I grab his hands “Stop smacking me!  
“Stop embarrassing me with stupid stuff like this!”  
“I’m not embarrassing you! I haven’t shown anyone else besides me and you this.”

“That’s...true, He says in defeat “is this all you want? Just to see me in this dress?” I give him a small nod “Of course, it’s not like I’m dressing you up in this to turn me on or anything- not saying that it doesn’t but-“ he bites my hand so I release his, then giving me a rough slap on the cheek. I admit that I definitely deserve this one.

——

~Back to Nagisa~

I finally get my clothes back on. It was beginning to get dark so I was in that outfit for awhile now I assume. I changed in the bathroom so at the moment I’m searching for Karma. I find him in his bed, playing romantic yet very relaxing music; signaling me to come over to him. I was very hesitant to walk over to the bed and lay with him. Slowly my worries went away as I laid next to the redhead, his hands becoming intertwined with mine. It’s taking massive amounts of self control to keep myself from pouncing on him and initiating a hot make-out scene; the atmosphere is just begging for it.

He pulls his hand from my own and slowly runs his hand across my cheek “I love you, my little angel.” Karma purrs into my ear. He then turns up the music, the melody putting me into a small trance. The devil fills my other ear with dirty phrases and teases, annoying me but still beginning to spark a small fire inside of me. The fire only burning brighter as he nibbles on the edge of my ear, he gets a shiver as a response. 

I have no clue what has gotten into him today, seeming so needy. His neediness was starting to rub off on me as his gave little kisses tracing my jawline. He’s really going to give it to me tonight; he’s not gonna stop anytime soon now. Well, I don’t think I need to give you any other details since if you want them there are other stories who can give you this kinda stuff far better than I can.

I love Karma so much and I guess after years of constantly crushing on him and just wanting his love, I’m getting that love full force, more love than I could ever expected or wanted. I felt his love...well, I felt his very rough love but it’s better than nothing I suppose.


	14. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa does an oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been dead for awhile! Writers block sucks. Hopefully this will make it up to you all!

~Nagisa’s POV~

I woke up peacefully, at least I would if it wasn’t for an aching pain in the back of my hip. I looked over to a half dressed Karma, looking back at me with a smirk “Why, hello there. You were pretty loud last night, maybe next time I’ll buy you a gag.” I automatically throw a shirt that was laid down next to me at him, making a chuckle escape his mouth. “No way. We’re never doing anything like that ever again!”  
“Alright, you tell yourself that.”  
“Karma!”

——

It takes us awhile to get ready with Karma constantly teasing me, but eventually we began our walk to school. I love this little walk, it’s so nice and peaceful now that he’s not teasing me constantly; we’re just talking like normal high schoolers. Being normal students isn’t something that comes easy to us, after 3-E, you probably know why. I still get sad every time I think of Koro-Sensei and what I had to do to him. 

Pushing aside that thought I continue on with my day, reaching out my hand to hold his. I wonder what little adventure we’ll have today, only time can tell, reading can too but only on your part. 

Eventually we make our way too the school, the atmosphere today seemed very bright and sunny compared to the dark and rainy days we’ve been having recently. I really enjoy days like these, they make me wanna take a nice stroll through the town. Not saying I can’t, well sometimes my mom says- you get the point.

We make our way into the school and are greeted with the same old first hour. After last night, I know it’s gonna be uncomfortable sitting down but now not only do I have to face that uncomfort; dealing with Professor Bitch is gonna be difficult. I sigh and take my seat, the discomfort of having to deal with this perverted teacher makes itself known as she makes her way towards us “Hey you two!” she says in an overly excited tone “How is it going?” I look over to Karma and he gives her a small shrug, I had nothing to add to that.

The blonde pouts and gives us the stink eye “You two look like you’re hiding something from me and I don’t appreciate it.” I nervously chuckle and shake my head “We’re not hiding anything, promise.” I say as I begin to sweat bullets, I’m not a good liar. It seems she’s noticed my hesitation, cause now she has a giant smirk on her face “Meet me after class, Nagisa. Without your little boyfriend.” A massive shiver goes down my spine as she walks away. I yet again look over to Karma, not wasting a moment he says “After class all by yourself with Professor Bitch? You’ve gotta give me all the juicy details.”

“You’re literally my boyfriend!”

“Hey, I’ll give you permission just this once.”

“KARMA!”

——

After class, everyone leaves. I tried to escape but was thrown off by the teacher vehemently calling for me right before I reached the doorway. Once everyone was gone, she shut the door and put a paper blocking the little window in the door so no one could see us. At first I thought Karma was joking now it just seems as if that was a warning “So,” she spoke “What were you hiding from me? I will get that information if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“N-nothing, really.”

“Kid. I’ve seen some bad liars in my days but you are just something special.”

I keep quiet, anything I say will be used against me here in the court of The Bitch. Irina slams her hand on her desk “You’re gonna tell me eventually.” I begin to back away and she takes very slow steps to follow me. I know what must be done, it’s very risky and could turn out badly but if I don’t I’m gonna be late for my next class.

Just then I look in the back of the room and see an open window, we’re only on the first floor so the worst it’s gonna to is give me a slight foot-ache. I gulp as I bolt towards the window, an angry screech behind me as I fall to the ground. As I fall I realized I didn’t position myself to correctly to land on my feet. I really need to get back into my parkour training. 

I hit the ground flat on my chest, knocking the wind straight out of me, leaving me completely still for a couple minutes. I know for sure that this’ll make me late for class but it’s better than admitting what I did with Karma. I hear the bell ring from the window, finally having enough air, I get up and limp my way to the closest entrance which was of course locked. It’s not gonna be pretty once my mom finds this out.

Out of nowhere, Isogai appears and sees me at the door. He looked very confused but he’s kind enough to open the door for me “Nagisa? Why are you outside?” I still don’t have enough energy to speak from the fall, so all I can give him as a response is very heavy breathing, I’m 100% certain that’ll reassure him. ‘Surprisingly’ it didn’t reassure him and now he’s even more worried “Nagisa! Are you ok?!”

“...y-yes.”

“Are you sure?! You don’t look like it.”

“...I’m g-good.”

He continues to argue with me over my wellbeing until finally he gives up and goes back to class before the teacher thinks he’s abusing his bathroom pass. I make my way to class, being greeted with “Ah, Mr. Shiota. I was told you’d be late to this hour, go ahead and take your seat.” That was oddly kind of her.

——

Finally it’s lunch time and by now I’ve regained my breath, not only that, but now I have a gigantic bruise dead center on my chest, now even poking that area will cause me to squeal in pain. Karma is not gonna be happy with this. I really should’ve just told Professor Bitch what happened, then I would’ve had to deal with this.


	15. Lie Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa lies

~Nagisa’s POV~

Now I wanna start this chapt- lunch period by stating this: I’m usually prepared for most things. This is one of the very few times I can admit that I was not prepared for something, I woke up this morning expecting that the worst I’d have to deal with was Karma, now instead I’m dealing with karma, apparently the karma of not telling Professor Bitch.

I walk to my usual lunch table to see all my friends. I see Isogai look at me then back at the rest, beginning to say what I assume to be what happened earlier when he saw me outside. I let out a sigh and sit down next to Karma who right off the bat locks his arm around my shoulder as Isogai continued to talk. Eventually he asks “So why were you outside?” I try to avoid the question by just looking way and eating. He grabs my chin and turns it towards him “Nagisa~” he whispers “Tell me.” 

I shake my head and push him away, he sighs and rolls his eyes, looking back to the group. That was close, I do not want him knowing that I’m hurt. If I know Karma, and I’d like to think I do, I know he’s a very protective person. Just then, as if my luck today already wasn’t bad enough, he asks me “Oh yeah, you still need to tell me what happened with Professor Bitch today.” My face went pale. Of course, I completely forgot that he asked me to give him the ‘juicy details’ earlier. 

“How about you just mind your own business...” I said, hoping to god he doesn’t press this, I’ll crack easily if Karma starts questioning. He smirks and leans into me “Oh, so that did happen- I thought you had more respect for your boyfriend.” He said

——  
~Karma’s POV~

What is he hiding from me? I doubt that Professor Bitch actually did anything with him, especially anything that’d land him outside. Thinking about it now, how did he get outside from Professor Bitch’s office so quickly? He would’ve had to...jump out the window. No! He wouldn’t do something so stupid, that’s unlikely of him; he’s way too pure. Still, the question remains on how he did that. 

He ends up leaving the cafeteria. Now while he’s gone I’ve gotta ask Isogai more about this “So, anything else I should know about this? Was anyone with him?” Isogai gives me a disappointed look “I’m pretty sure he’s not cheating if that’s what you’re assuming. As for anything else that seemed unusual, he was strangely out of breath when I saw him as if he’d just ran a marathon.” I rub my chin with my fingers curiously. I need to know what happened even if I have to fight that blue haired assassin for it!

——  
~After school~

Once the bell rings I’m quick to fly out of my seat and grab my backpack from my locker. I need to find Nagisa before he tries to leave! I know he’s gonna get out quick so he won’t have to tell me, he was awfully nervous earlier when I tried to ask him about it. I rush down the halls to his locker where I’m able to find him hurrying to gather all his stuff, dropping his pencil box while trying to put it in his backpack. I stealthily walk beside him while he has tunnel vision on the box, grabbing it for him and handing him it “O-oh thank you. I appreciate it- KARMA?!” He exclaimed, stumbling back a bit “Yep, it’s me.”

He takes a deep breath and nervously smiles “I-is there something you need?” I nod and respond “Just wanted to know if you wanted to do something after school. Is something wrong with that?” He stutters “S-sure. Just let me pack up.” I nod and wait for him. Soon enough we’re out the door and I’m ready to ask questions “So, Nagisa. What happened?”

“I-I’m not telling you! It’s unimportant!”

“It is to me! Now tell me or else!”

He crosses his arms and walks faster, getting slightly ahead of me, I jokingly whimper and tightly hug him from behind. He yelps and and winces in pain, confusing me a lot “D-don’t touch there! I-it hurt-“ he covers his mouth “It...hurts?” He tries escape grasp but I’m able to keep him down “Why does it hurt? I’m barely even squeezing you?” 

“I-I jumped from the window and fell straight on my chest!! She tried to get me to talk about last night and O didn’t wanna!” He blurts out and covers his face. I’m gonna have to get Professor Bitch back for this! For now I have to calm him down. I chuckle and stroke his hair “Aww...thank you for keeping the secret, next time just don’t be stupid!” He pouts 

“You don’t have to be so mean about it...”

“It’s mean but it gets the point across!” 

“Now to your house?”

“Yep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 1000 HITS?! What the hell?! When I started making typing this little story never once did I imagine over 1000 people would see it. Thank you so much, you don’t know how happy it makes me to see that people enjoy my work.


	16. The Spoken Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma says a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff warning

~Karma’s POV~

Well, now we’re walking to my house. It’s a really nice walk, the weather is amazing. Although the ground is muddy which kinda sucks.   
“Karma!” My little blueberry shouts with excitement “I heard a dance is coming up soon! Have you heard about it?” In reality I hadn’t, I don’t talk to very many people around the school besides my E class friends. I shake my head and he tilts his “You’re very misinformed, you need to improve that,” he says “or else you won’t be able to tease me anymore, who know; I just may turn the tides.” My face goes blank for a moment before I break out into laugher and pat his head, kneeling to his level “Grow a few inches, girly, then we can talk about changing the tides.” He pouts and crosses his arms, walking ahead of me, 

After a few moments of his pouting, I walk back next to him and latch onto his arm “I love you, Nagisa.” I then place a kiss on his forehead. I feel him shake before muttering “I love you too...T-this doesn’t mean you’re forgiven!!” I roll my eyes and reply “I could repay it if you really want me me too~”  
“A-ah! No way! Never again after last time; that’s what gave me this bruise!”  
“Awww, alright.”

——  
~Nagisa’s POV~

It’s getting late, it’s around 9:00 PM. I let out a sigh because I know I’m going to have to go home soon. Karma wraps an arm around me, resting his head on my shoulder “Aww, don’t worry.” He says “You’ll be able to survive, you always have before and I doubt it’ll change now.” which makes me feel much better, but what makes me uneasy is that I see a grin slowly show up on his face. 

He takes off his shirt, making me tilt my head in confusion. He wraps it around my eyes and puts me against what I think is the wall and he whispers in my ear “Wait a moment, Nagisa. I’ll go set up a small date.” And before I have the chance to even respond he puts a hand over my mouth and shushes me. He also begins to undress me “W-what are you doing?!”  
“You need to get dressed if we’re gonna be on a date!” He says mischievously. I struggle as he continues to try and dress me, eventually wrapping my shirt around my arms so he can more easily put me in whatever outfit he’s trying to.

Eventually I hear footsteps exiting the room. This outfit feels oddly familiar, almost like I’ve worn it before. I shrug to myself.

What feels like centuries later he comes back in the room and unties the shirt on my eyes and hands, I look down and see the outfit. It was the dress from that trip we took to the island in 3-E! “How did you find this, Karma?!”  
“Turns out it’s a popular dress, it was easy to find online!”  
“You devil!” And as much of an exaggeration that was, I swear I could see devil horns stabbing out of the top of his head, his tail wagging vigorously behind him. 

He grabs my hand and drags me out of the room to his table, a candle lit dinner it seems. I was hesitant to take a seat and look at the dinner...it’s mac and cheese. “Ta-dah! Do you like it?” I facepalm and nod, chuckling a bit and taking a bite “See, don’t you feel just so much better?”   
“Of course, you big dummy.”  
“You’re such a tsun-“  
“No.”

——  
~Back to Karma~

Here we sit, in a darkened room with nothing but a candle to light it. We remain quiet for awhile, just enjoying the food while we head the wind howl from outside, also hearing small crickets or chirps from birds. It’s a very tranquil moment for us, though I somewhat feel as if this is just a ‘calm before the storm’ feeling we have. 

I snap out of my small trance when I look up to see Nagisa staring straight at me, a smile on his face and a couple tears falling down his face, how didn’t I hear his small sobs? “Thank you, Karma...so much. Thank you.” He whispers, rubbing his eyes “What am I being thanked for, exactly?” He doesn’t answer me and continues crying tears of joy....this is a weird night we’re having. A couple minutes later, Nagisa receives a call from who I presume is his mother. He was still crying at the time so he handed the phone to me.

“Where the hell are you?!” Are the first words I hear out of her mouth “Nagisa is with me right now, he’s in the middle of playing a video game right now.” I hear a growl from the other end “And just who are you anyway?”  
“Karma Akabane, your sons boyfriend.” She went completely silent before I hear the phone beep...son of a bitch just hung up on me. I look back to Nagisa and see his completely shocked expression “What? I just thought she should know.” He faints out of his seat, falling to the floor. 

“...was it something I said?”


	17. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio has a plan

~ Nagisa’s POV~

Eventually we have to go home, Karma decided he had to follow me again of course. Once we arrived at the house he pulled in me for a kiss, only to grab and open my jaw to deepen it. I look over at the window and see my mother watching with a blank stare, today’s gonna be great already, I can tell,

He finally lets me go and watches me pant for a few short seconds before whispering “Tell me that you love me...” I respond with a gentle shove, walking into my house “I-I love you.” He nods and walks off into the distance, waving me as he disappears.

Maehara always told me that if I ever find myself in a position like this, you should take the hero’s death. I take a deep breath and march on into, mustering up all my courage and puffing out. I enter the house to see my mother glaring at me with a questioning look, my cheeks going a tint of red out of embarrassment. “I honestly expected this, but I always thought it’d be that one boy...Sugino was his name?” She says, feeling myself go into a daze “or with Kayano, you two were together for months; you’ve still yet to tell me much about that.”

I let out a nervous chuckle, stumbling to sit down in a chair beside. She lets out a harsh sigh “But I do have one question for you.” She says menacingly, a smirk on her face “What just happened outside?” ......I’m so dead.

——  
~Karma POV~ 

I begin to walk home and spot Rio walking by herself, seemingly having a good night indicated by the grin on her face and the cheery hip swing in her walk. She obviously notices me as she crosses her arms and walks in front of me “Mr. Akabane, what are you doing outside?”  
“Oh, nothing. Just decided to take a stroll.” I nonchalantly lie, walking beside her “Oh?” She says “And that’s why you were just with Nagisa?”  
“...be quiet. Anyway, what’s up with you?” She smirks, which automatically gives me the indication that this is gonna be good.

She reaches into her purse and pulls out a little hard candy “What is that?” She hands it to me “See for yourself, you’ll live.” I take it from her hand, she looks as suspicious as ever so all I do is take a lick and realize what this is “What are you planning on doing with candy this sour?” She looks both ways as if there’s going to be anyone out this late listening to us. She stands on the tips of her toes and whispers to me “We’re sneaking into Professor Bitch’s house. I heard about Nagisa from the bitch herself.”

“Ok? And what will we do there?” I ask, I have got to know this. “Well...I was thinking. She doesn’t live too far away, and when I saw her about 5 minutes ago she was taking a shower. I know it takes her more than 5 minutes for her to take a shower; those melons alone must take at least 20 minutes. Anyway, while she’s there let’s find her drink and poison it with sour.” She explained  
“How long have you been planning this?”  
“Let me have my fun!!”

——  
We arrive at the very fancy looking house, how many men did she have to seduce for this place? Rio finds an open window and sneakily climbs through it, me having to follow behind, we find a fancy looking glass of what looks like wine, perfect. But realization hits me quickly “What if it doesn’t dissolve quick enough?” She yet again smirks and confidently puts her hands on her sides “This candy is special, watch.” She takes a bite out of it right down the middle, and what looks like foam starts to drip out. It goes into the drink “There we go, the extra sour part is in the cup. Let’s go before we’re spotted!” 

Before we left I look to see if the teacher’s in the shower, while I approach it I hear her singing so she’s definitely in there. I rush into her room and look through her drawer to find a pair of panties and a bra, running to Rio with them in my hand “What are you doing, you pervert?” I wink at her “I think Nagisa would look great in this, you agree?” She gasps and nods happily, stuffing them in her purse before we bolt out the window and wait for the teacher to come out of her shower.

After an hour, the teacher finally comes out of the shower. Luckily she was clothed. She walks to the drink and takes a small sip, making a small ‘aahhh..’ sound before seeing her face shift with disgust and letting out a small squeal “Who the hell did this?!” She yells in anger, her face turning towards the window. We take that opportunity to crawl from sight and split up until I hear a yell “Karma!!! You get your sorry ass over here before I fail you!” I know this was probably a threat but I can’t risk it with the bitch.

I sigh in defeat and walk back to her to now see her fully dressed, how does she do these things?! I look over and see Rio sitting on the bed, giving me a wide grin, why is she smiling? I climb through the window and sit next to her, she whispers in my ear “Have fun, don’t worry. The bra and panties idea is still a go.” She says before getting up and leaving, waving to Ms. Jelavic and exiting the room “Well...that was easy to fool you.” I sigh and hit myself on the head “What do you want?!”  
“Jeez, no need to be so rude.” She pouts like a child “I just wanted to apologize for hurting the shortie.”

My expression turns from frightened to disappointed “Seriously? THAT’S what this was about?” I said and she rolls her eyes “I also was gonna get you two some dinner tomorrow, but I’m just some stupid blond bimbo, right?”  
“Well, you’re not wrong but I will still take you up on that offer.”  
“You’re so lucky I don’t smack you right now, you know that?”  
“Yeah.”

——  
~Back to Nagisa~

I look out the window at the blue night sky and smile, trying to forget some of the questions my mother asked earlier, I’d rather now repeat them so I’ll just let your mind linger. 

I can’t wait to see what crazy adventures tomorrow holds for us in this little escapade of ours. It all started with me getting off that plane. Maybe being away for months has helped us, now that we’re back together our relationship is as strong as ever. I love Karma, hopefully he didn’t have any trouble walking home or anything. I turn around and see my mother in the doorway, smiling “I love you, Nagisa. Sweet dreams.” She says and closes my door. My mother has also been much nicer, who know? She possibly got therapy while I was away.

Well world, good night for now. I’ll see you in the morning...


	18. Drama Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O no, parents r mean. :(

~Karma’s POV~ 

It was already pretty late when I left the bitch’s house so I might just stay outside for awhile. It’s a nice night outside after all, it’ll be nice to enjoy it. I walk amongst the quiet and empty town, going from street light to street light.

I stumble upon Nagisa’s house and hear what sounds like shouting coming from inside. What could possibly be going on this late in the night? I look and see they have the windows covered with blinds so I’m only able to hear it 

“What the hell were you thinking?! Dating a boy; dating at all for that matter! Do you know how angry I am right now?!” It was a masculine voice, it sounded nothing like a women. Who could it possibly be? Suddenly, I hear crying followed by an actual feminine “Stop! Let the boy be!” What? I thought it was her who was the crazy one. I then hear a voice I know all too well “Just leave me alone!” A sound comes from the front door, followed by frantic footsteps and two shouting adults. What the hell happens in this house hold?

I see Nagisa run down the block in just some teddy bear pajamas. It was difficult to watch. He spots me and stops dead in his tracks, giving me just a moment to see his tear drenched eyes lit up by the moonlight. He turns back away and runs off into the night, I hastily get up and chase after him, catching him about a block down. 

“What are you doing here? Go away! This doesn’t concern you!” He yells with a sad yet angry emotion in his voice, I don’t reply because I know anything I’ll have to say now will be taken the wrong way. I’m pissed at his parents but I’ll just have to do something about that later, for now all I care about is my little Nagisa! I look off into the distance to see the two parents still arguing, the light from inside the house just barely showing silhouettes of them. 

I look back to Nagisa and reassuringly smile, kissing him on the cheek “Cmon, let’s go.”  
“W-what? But they’ll get mad at me! And- and!” I put a finger over his lip, moving it soon after and kissing them “They seem busy, no reason to keep you here just to stress out. Besides, I know you wouldn’t mind staying at my house for awhile.” I swear, his blush began to light the night when I said that. I saw a small nod and I pick him up, carrying to him to my house

“I can walk by myself!!” He complains half way to my house, making me smirk and kiss him, forcefully making him quiet down “Just hush.” Then out of nowhere I hear a song play, coming from Nagisa. He shakily sighs and pulls out the phone “Hello? M-mom, hi! Dad’s gone now...? Well, I’m kinda going somewhere right now....w-where?” He chocks at the last part, looking at me like he’s asking what to say. I roll my eyes and grab the phone from him, placing him on his feet. He freezes entirely when I put the phone to my ear and say “Wassup, Ms. Shiota.”

I hear silence on the other end then what sounds like a sigh of relief “Karma? That’s you, right?”   
“Yeah?”  
“...Thank you.” My eyes widen at that, nearly causing me to drop the phone. This isn’t the mother of Nagisa that I know. After telling her where we’re going, she hesitantly agrees, hanging up soon after “Well...let’s go, Nagisa.”

——  
~Nagisa’s POV~ 

Tonight has been eventful, almost too eventful. I hate it, but I suppose Karma has made it at the very least bearable. He had picked me back up once he handed my the phone, now playing with my hair while we walk. I pout when he pulls on a few strings of my hair, making me look up at him “What do you want, Karma?” I ask quietly  
“I just wanted to know how you’re feeling after that whole ordeal, seemed pretty tough. Especially what your dad yelled about.” To be honest, I barely remember how it started but I explained to the best of my ability “Well I believe it started with my mother telling my father about you and I. They argued for about an hour before I got into the mix, by then you probably heard what happened.” 

He sympathetically kisses my forehead, smiling with just a single tear in his eye “I....I’m sorry to had kept you waiting, something came up with me.” It’s very rare I see Karma have any signs of crying, almost making me think he’s incapable of doing so. I smile and wrap my arms around his chest “It’s fine. By now, I’m used to having more than questionable parents.” He places a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh, making me smile.

——

What a night it’s been. A night where walking into Karma’s house seems like even more of a blessing than usual. This place has some kind of aura surrounding it, it’s almost heavenly just how relaxing it can be; quite ironic the person in it is the polar opposite of that. At least to most people he is, but he has a special place in my heart. It’s weird to think out of anyone I could’ve dated, it’s Karma. I’ve never had a thing for bad boys...oh god that sounds so- know what, as I was saying.

Karma finally puts me down, placing my on his bed and laying on me. He kicks his shoes off and cuddles me, holding me closely and making it just slightly hard to breath “K-Karma, you’re gonna kill me.” I mutter and he replies with a chuckle, loosening his grip and yawning “I love you, my Nagisa..”   
“Your Nagisa?”  
“All mine.”  
“Doesn’t that sound the slightest bit creepy to you?”  
“No, why?”  
“Nevermind...”

Finally, he quietly sings me a lullaby ‘You are my sunshine’ to be exact. I’ve never really been sung lullabies, even as a kid I wasn’t sung any, so to hear one now is both relaxing and slightly heart wrenching. He ends the song with a kiss on my forehead and I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep. Before I finally pass out I hear Karma whisper “I can’t believe I actually just did that...” whilst hiding his face. 

“It was...great, Karma.” Are the last words I speak, then I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Already at the end of this chapter? Geez. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
